


Getting Frisky: A Digital love story.

by Hans_Gonk



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hans_Gonk/pseuds/Hans_Gonk
Summary: 10 years after Undertale, Frisk is a man. A big strong man. He decides to finally date the love of his life. A certain famous Youtuber.





	Getting Frisky: A Digital love story.

In the beginning.

Frisk was benching 50 tons and comb his beard with his sweat at the front of Marki-J-plier's house. Markiplier smells the dank sweat of Frisk opens the door waggling his 4 inch peen supreme.

Frisk is impressed. That a man with so little is so confident. That made his 12 inch dong into a 15 inch badonkadong. He tells Mark to turn around and used inserted his dick into Mark's butthole. NOW one once the entire foot long was inserted Mark is already dead and we entered a problem: Frisk is not a necrophile. So he rips Markiplier's ass off cause he can't get in out and has to be cursed by having a decaying half-asian butt be his dick ring. This made Frisk cry. 

He and Sans cry at Markiplier's funeral because they're only fans in Undertale hence why they both developed Deltarune to honor Marky J Plier's death. 

The End.


End file.
